


MSN·渴

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 养子文学，关于渴肤症，三角关系的突发奇想。三个人的感情是等边三角形，没有高低之分。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	MSN·渴

MSN·渴

二宫和也含着避孕套的一角，嘴角微扬，珀色的眼瞳在夕阳下闪闪发光。他用肩肘匍匐前行，瘦小的肩骨一上一下划出邀请的弧度，他终于在樱井翔岔开的大腿间停驻，抬眼看樱井翔紧蹙的眉和诧异的眼，在他黑色的西装裤中央落下一个吻。  
那是少年人轻狂而轻蔑的眼神，像深渊般普照万物，在樱井翔的脑海里不断扩大，扩大到只剩一抹清澈的棕。  
樱井翔从床上跳起来，时钟滚动的声音清脆响亮，他下意识追着声音望去，清晨六点十五分。他长吁短叹把短暂痉挛的小腿塞进被子里。  
这是他渴肤症的养子离开他的第五天。晨光没有了温暖，星空没有了念想。  
樱井翔缓缓下床整装，衬衫夹勒出的红印和那个家伙咬的齿印双双刻在大腿上，在结实的肌肉里冒着粉红泡泡。  
他揉揉久经疲惫的肩颈，恰好看到镜前锁骨和肩膀处或大或小的红痕。  
他的儿子病入膏肓，到了没有肌肤之亲就不能活的地步，可樱井翔说他对自己的渴求超越了简单的亲吻拥抱，而是不断对性爱的渴求，即使是非专业的心理医生都知道，那可不能算简单的渴肤症了。  
“他对谁都这样吗？渴望性交？”医生问。  
“不知道。他不太说他的事。”樱井翔回。  
“你虐待过他吗？”医生又问。  
樱井翔打领带的双手停下，眉头又再次扭在一起。  
他不是二宫和也第一个养父，而二宫和也之前，不能说每一个，只能说之前的那一个，会把这个幼小的躯体绑在墙上鞭打再用性器毫不留情地侵犯他的身体，到他昏迷，到他奄奄一息。  
而他不过是给二宫递去一只手，把他从那个昏暗潮湿又满是侮辱的地方拉了出来——  
“我没有。可是他之前的养父有。”樱井翔说。  
“你真的没有吗？”

浮船在往下沉。  
二宫和也把冰糖从杯子里捞出，嘟嘟囔囔感慨吓自己一跳。他把冰糖喊进嘴里又露出笑容，哼着歌把煎鸡蛋夹进用蜂蜜烤过的吐司中，再为樱井翔的早餐涂上一层黄油，用草莓酱画出大大的笑脸。  
“nino？”樱井翔拎着公文包走出房门看到这么一幕，他早就准备今早去楼下711吃饭团，根本没想到二宫和也会突然出现在他眼前。  
“啊，起来了？”二宫看起来心情很好，还帮樱井翔搅拌纳豆小心翼翼地点缀在瓷盘的一旁。  
“你回来了啊。我很担心哦。”樱井翔笑了，放下公文包有些急促地绕到餐桌背面靠近二宫。  
“太好了，好想你做的早餐。”樱井翔拍拍二宫的肩满溢出的雀跃，像平常一样张开双手把他往怀里搂了搂便坐下享用儿子为父亲准备的早餐。  
二宫和也有四天早上没有被樱井翔这样拥抱过了，虽然是他自己主动逃避的。他以为自己不提要求樱井翔就不会满足，却不曾想这个行为已经像习惯般刻进双方的肢体，他们必然在饭桌前相拥，以表示对对方的感谢。  
“你新的养父，樱井翔先生，有做出什么让你感觉到不适的行为吗？不仅仅是做过的事，还有说过的话。”  
宛如灵光乍现，二宫和也回想起心理医生反复问自己的问题，他在二宫离家出走的这五天持续不断地询问着，明明二宫从未觉得他新的养父有任何让他不适的行为，就连性爱都让他获得了超脱尘世的愉悦，他想不明白这位心理医生为什么要三番五次的怀疑他的樱井翔，明明是他十八年生命之中对他最好的人。  
“你可能感情上意识不到，但是你身体做出了反应。”医生试探性地问，“比如我碰你你会起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“他碰我我就会硬……算吗？”二宫说，眼里满是不屑。  
二宫和也站在樱井翔身旁摇晃着身子，把头钻进臂弯里，自己的性器果然又挺立了，他呼吸之间瞥樱井翔低头认真吃饭时鼓鼓的脸颊和那双可爱的大眼睛，燥热爬上耳尖，他从下到上全身都通红。  
二宫在臂弯的暗处情不自禁啃咬起手指，他瞥樱井翔修身的西装裤包裹着丰满的臀肉，还在凳子上露出些痕迹，他看樱井翔整齐的裤腿和藏在里面纤细的脚踝，系歪的领带让领口露出的那一小撮吻痕，圆滚滚的头发安安静静地贴在那颗聪明的脑袋上，也安安静静地翘起一些。  
他落荒而逃就是因为他发现他只要呆在樱井翔身边呼吸都会困难，哪里仅仅是触摸。  
他打开电视看播报新闻的樱井翔，都会想要被樱井翔填满，让樱井翔不摘西装跪在他面前舔他的性器，把自己搞得乱七八糟。  
二宫和也也这样试过好几次了，家里的地毯每到星期一的晚上必然得换洗，他红着眼睛像是大哭一场的样子卷起客厅的地毯，而樱井翔回来看到他这幅可怜的模样，就会毫不犹豫小跑到他身边，给他一个温暖的拥抱。  
“哪里会有什么虐待，明明是我自己总想着这些过分的事情。”二宫和也躺在催眠椅上对医生说。  
医生却还在颓丧给二宫和也的催眠治疗又失败了。  
“抱歉，刚刚的拥抱让你不舒服了吗？”樱井翔吃完站起身看到二宫扭扭捏捏的有些担心，他收拾好盘子在二宫身旁温柔地问。  
“啊，没有……”二宫的手在裤带里插着，即使站着一只腿也叠在另一只腿上，他故意把围裙弄出高丘，好继续在樱井翔面前瞒天过海。  
樱井翔视线在二宫胯间稍作停留，摸摸二宫通红的耳朵在他鬓角蜻蜓点水，“早餐很好吃，谢谢款待。”  
二宫浑身发痒立马蹦到一边，樱井翔低声沙沙哑哑的感觉残留在他耳边像耳鸣一般怎么都出不去。  
二宫和樱井翔说再见，死盯着逐渐闭合的门缝看樱井翔带笑的侧脸。  
砰。  
门闭合了。二宫和也顺着墙倒在地上，内裤已经湿了一片，衬衫也被汗液沾得几近透明。  
他是有渴肤症没错，可在遇到樱井翔之前他只是在焦虑燥乱的时候像毒品戒断般渴求他人的拥抱和亲吻，相叶雅纪几乎每次都会在他需要肌肤之亲的时候出现，缓慢而又温柔的亲吻他的额头，鼻尖和脸颊，把他慢慢抱入怀里在顺着后背抚摸。他只有在这种时候才会平静，内心沉醉得像一方密林，而密林中央有一面纯净而稳定的湖。  
他只是需要人在他受虐受暴，被压到浴缸中不能呼吸，被鞭子抽打得无法行走的时候就这样，在原地，把自己拥入怀里，掌心在他后背轻轻拍，拇指在额头处抚过流海，他要的是还有人愿意施舍他爱意的拥抱。  
而那个人救他时只是把他从架子上取下来，向他伸出一只手。  
二宫和也蜷缩起来，埋进臂弯和膝盖围成的小世界里，他这么拥抱自己，即使眼前是漆黑一片，他也能稍微安心些。  
二宫和也爱上樱井翔了，是一种只要樱井翔从他的视线消失，心脏就会忽然卷曲，胃里就会翻滚不停，呼吸会狼狈到断气，睁眼闭眼满世界都是黑色的团状物使劲的压迫，瞬间又像溺水般意识焦虑到恍惚，冷汗爬满全身的病态爱。  
樱井翔是他的病根。  
他宁愿樱井翔把他绑在墙上，不听他吼叫安全词还要把他往死里操干，要揪着他的后脑勺不理会他生理性的反抗让他浸入不可见深的满水浴缸，和无暇的瓷砖对望。他需要樱井翔把所有精力给他，不然他看到刀子除了想樱井翔会不会喜欢吃切的奇奇怪怪的鱼生，就是想往自己的手臂上使劲地割。  
二宫和也几乎是爬到茶几旁边给相叶雅纪打的电话。  
后者抛下修剪花草的紧急工作马不停蹄赶到，身上灰尘尘的工作服还未换下就把蜷缩在地上挣扎着抱着肚子的二宫和也抱起，拥在怀里。  
“小和不怕，我来了，我在这里哦。”相叶雅纪蹭着二宫和也的头安慰，轻轻把二宫咬着的指甲挪开，抚摸二宫的额头，不断在耳边让二宫冷静，冷静。

“你确定你没有虐待他吗？”  
樱井翔拿着病历都不耐烦了，他已经反复省视自己无数次，他从未有过界的行为，性交都是在经过这位医生的提示和警示下进行的，二宫和也第一次要求时，他巍然不动，特地查找了相关资料听取几个医生的意见才敢满足二宫的需求，但也从来不会对二宫做出什么出格的举动，更不如说，他基本没有怎么动，都是二宫在他身上耕耘，他只是拥抱二宫，亲吻二宫，把性器塞进他的身体里而已。  
樱井翔拿着文件怎么都阅读不进去，他干脆甩在桌上吮吸一口咖啡，躺倒在办公椅上望天花板。  
不知道从什么时候起，樱井翔就发现只要自己一碰二宫和也，二宫就会起生理反应了。今天早上也不例外，樱井知道自己的养子在看他的新闻时自慰，会跑去他房间穿着他的衣服自慰，会在他不在时裹着他的枕头自慰，甚至会偷他的内裤穿在自己身上，却又不受控制的流水。  
他对此无法做出反应，这完全超脱他的认知范围，一直都当没看到不知道处理，除了内裤他不再丢进洗衣机而是自己手洗以外，一切都过得非常程序。  
他会在二宫和也要求的，他能接受的范围内给二宫亲吻和拥抱，以及时不时的性交。他会给二宫细致而贴心的对待，让他继续接受好的教育，吃的穿的都用好的，也从来没有亏待过他过年过节过生日的礼物，只要二宫开心，他还会通宵研究二宫喜欢的游戏，带他去游乐园或者看喜欢的电影。  
二宫和也不是个不懂事的孩子，他知恩善报。樱井翔越是付出，二宫和也就越会回报。樱井翔的理智有时会被感动或者意外惊喜冲昏，二宫眯着眼啄上他的嘴唇时他总会情不自禁放下背德的负罪感，扣住二宫的后脑像亲吻恋人般暧昧，缠绵起来。却又总是匆忙结束。  
——不会是这种对待方式做错了吧？  
樱井翔惶恐，文件在脸上一拍。  
二宫和也的离家出走在他看来没有任何理由，他这五年来切切实实感觉到艰难，他本看到二宫逐渐变得比刚收养时开朗，却又突然把自己封闭起来，机械地“报恩”，无赖地“索取”，最后这病好像更加疯狂更加严重，而当事人却不愿意和他分享一丝一毫。  
他很快把放弃的念头掐灭。

“你来了。”  
樱井翔把一个黑色的密码笔记本移到医生面前，将座椅调到他认为最舒服的位置。  
“这是这几个月的记录，除了他离家出走那几天。”樱井翔解释。  
医生快速浏览一遍就推到一边，神情严肃地看向樱井翔。  
医生这不平常的举动揪起樱井翔的心，他身体前倾以最好的倾听姿态直视医生的眼睛。  
“你有恋人吗？”  
樱井翔眼睛转溜一圈，道，“之前有，分了。”  
“什么时候分的？”  
“嗯……就是我发现他看着我的新闻自慰的时候。”  
“你怎么和恋人说的？”  
“我说……我说这孩子心理疾病还没有治好，我想花更多的精力在他身上。”  
“他知道你和你的恋人的事吗？”  
“他知道。毕竟是我的养子，我跟别人谈恋爱总不可能隐瞒他的身份吧，不论对谁都不太尊重。”  
“只是你觉得而已。”医生说，看樱井翔脸色突变，随后又说，“你和你的恋人发生性行为和进行肢体接触的时候，或者谈论他，特别是例如你的恋人表现出对他的不满或者戒备的时候，有没有被他发现。”  
樱井翔揉揉睛明穴思考着靠到座椅上望望天花板又摸摸下巴，“嗯……没有。至少在我印象里没有，连性行为都是出去外面进行的，但是会在独处的时候偷亲几下。”  
“我恋人……我前任。我前任会做饭，他会来给我和小和做饭，小和很喜欢他做的饭，还说干脆让他住进来算了，这样自己就不用负责我的早餐。那段时间我过得挺开心的，因为小和喜欢我的恋人的程度好像比我多多了，他会主动去寻求我恋人的拥抱，我恋人也没有显得不耐烦，我看到他们相处融洽就放开了些，也做了些捏屁股之类的挑逗性举动。”  
“你这样对待过他吗？我说捏屁股之类的。”  
“没有。我最多捏捏他的脸和手心。”  
“为什么要捏？”  
“……”樱井翔犹豫片刻，“因为……可爱啊。”  
医生停顿了一下，又问：“你和他相处有没有因为是他而勃起的情况？”  
樱井翔沉默，低下头，不知是不愿意回答还是不知道怎么回答。  
“你方便叫你的恋人来吗？毕竟他实际上已经和二宫和也建立一种关系了。”医生转换话题。  
“……呃，”樱井翔挠挠头，“他应该还在生我气吧，自从分手后我给他发信息或者送礼物，他从来都没有给我回复。”  
医生听到这里，翻着病历的手停下来，眼睛直视樱井翔尴尬的表情。  
“虽然这是你们的私事，但不好意思，他为什么生你气，因为二宫吗？”  
樱井翔抬头直视医生又低下头去，倒吸口气又挠挠头，“不知道呢……之前吵架都是这样，突然就不理我了，因为还在一起所以他会指出我的不对，但现在也见不到对方，我实在不知道他哪里生气了。”  
“你问清楚比较好。”

松本润拿着一瓶红酒站在电视台楼下忍受着寒风。  
星期一的晚上樱井翔总会回家比较晚，以至于他凌晨一点还在街上等着。  
他工作到一半樱井翔给他发来短信，问他今天晚上有没有空闲，之前的分手太仓促，他除了想补偿，也有其他的请求。樱井翔说明了是有关二宫和也的事，丢下一句冷漠的“如果您有空请务必回复，感谢”的教科书式敬语便失了音讯。  
这瓶红酒被喝了一半，是樱井翔追求他时送的，在他成人礼时送的，同款，他没喝完，就被某人拉进怀里春宵一晚。留下的酒倒入红酒保存器，而他只不过觉得有始要有终，即使是新买的也照样喝去一半。  
他忍着眼泪下咽时不知这酒里凝萃的是葡萄还是他付出了十几年的感情，倒有银质项链的一丝金属味，还有些别的东西。  
樱井翔几乎是跑下来，裹着黑色大风衣戴着黑色皮手套，在松本润面前跳来跳去还嘟嘟囔囔吵嚷着好冷好冷。  
“好久不见。”他坦然地对着松本润笑。笑意温柔得让松本润有些不适。  
“二宫最近怎么样？治疗有好转吗？”松本润问。  
樱井翔摘下手套搓手哈气又塞进手套里，摇头否定松本润，“你呢？你过得还好吗？”  
“找个地方说吧。”松本润皱眉，忽略他的招呼，把红酒塞进樱井翔怀里，缩着脑袋往前走了。  
樱井翔抱着红酒莫名其妙，隔着手套感受不到被搓热的玻璃，他把红酒抱进怀里追上去。  
可是他们并没有认真谈事情。  
松本润对着这个男人实在无法抗拒，他听樱井翔忧郁，听樱井翔自责，听樱井翔不时骂养子几句却又舍不得，他拐着大醉的樱井翔进酒店，两者无需眼神唇齿就再次纠缠在一起。  
房间中暖气正好，甚至有些发烫，松本润和樱井翔互相摘了对方繁重的衣物赤裸相拥着亲吻，急切的亲吻，渴求的亲吻。樱井翔如对心理医生所说捏松本润的屁股，搂他的细腰，啃他的乳头，他把松本润压在床上大腿搭在他的双肩，用情用力地狠狠操干他恋人的后穴，直到看到他恋人的臀肉被他撞击得上下摇晃他才满意。樱井翔凝视松本润阖眼呻吟的模样，粗粗的眉毛微蹙，睫毛因为急促地呼吸而煽动，嘴唇性感地微张，溢出得却是不同于平常甜腻的淫叫。  
他只有在和松本润的性爱才能体会到恍若直击云霄的高潮，和二宫和也的只有满满的负罪感和无力感。他任由松本润洁白的臂膀环上他的脖颈，霸道地把自己揽到他胸前放肆的吸吮自己的嘴唇。  
他止不住泄在松本润体内，但松本润没有怪他。  
松本润亲他哄他睡觉，回应他睡梦中呢喃的道歉。

news zero又在樱井翔的总结中结束，二宫却没让按摩棒停下，他浑身缭绕着樱井翔贴身香水的味道，是今天早上出去樱井翔用的那一款。他跪在地毯上努力抬高屁股好让按摩棒更好的进入，他的头部不断撞击着柔软的沙发一只手在性器上疯了似的磨，他又冒了一堆汗，嘴唇都不再有血色，汗液把他的头发都黏到一起，津液也不自控地从嘴角溢出。  
樱井翔没有在两点的时候回家，他的渴望从好几次射精到一个人缩在地上泪流不止。  
那种无边无际的绝望又朝二宫和也滚过来，抓着机会朝他身体里钻，他嘴唇被他咬得开始痉挛，手也不在有力气把指甲印送进肉里，他觉得冷，他浑身发颤，他一头撞进电视机柜。  
樱井翔还是没有回来。  
他不知道什么时候失去了意识，连药都忘记吃，他就这样裹在灰色的地毯上缩了一夜。  
樱井翔在回家路上才发现自己记录二宫和也症状的本子不见了，他四处找却怎么也没有找到，而昨天与他上床的松本润却又消失了音讯，他在驾驶位上冷静几秒，副驾座上的空酒瓶还好好的摆着，他鼻子一酸狠踹车座空隙一脚，又打开车门反反复复再找了一遍。  
没有。  
只有可能是松本润拿走了。他对于松本润这种不交流的态度表示十分厌恶，他后悔昨晚醉得不清醒为什么要依着松本润又和他上床。  
他的确是过了收养二宫和也一来最舒服的夜晚，但他醒过来后的悔恨感快要把他呼吸掐断了。  
他跑回家坐电梯都摔了几跤，打开房门却问道一股曼妙的花香。  
二宫和也窝在沙发上打游戏，嘴里叫嚷着游戏信息他不清楚，他看到松本润拿着吸尘器在客厅晃悠，家里的一切好像被重新整理过，全都翻新。  
二宫和也暂停游戏，松本润意识到自己挡住了，道歉往旁边站些。  
“能抱抱我吗？”二宫朝松本润眨眼，张开怀抱。  
松本润暂停吸尘器愣了一下，又摸摸自己因出汗发白的后劲，随后摘下白色的围裙走到二宫和也身前，把二宫和也拥进怀里。  
皮鞋跟敲地板发出声音，公文包被放在餐桌上，凳子也被移开。  
松本润闻声放开了二宫，脸上什么表情都没有，只是朝樱井翔客套。  
“啊，没事。你们没事就好。”樱井翔走到二宫身前，轻揉二宫的脑袋，刮了刮他的额头。他看二宫嘟着嘴视线像下不知道在看什么，但18岁的少年红着脸湿着眼睛嘟着小嘴的模样实在是太可爱了。  
樱井翔笑了笑拉松本润到一旁，脸色忽变。  
“你干什么？”  
他质问。  
松本润知道这家伙在生气，干什么事情都不和他打声招呼。但他没有考虑像以前那样撒个娇完事，他郑重其事地对樱井翔说，“治疗过程请让我加入。”  
没等樱井翔开口松本润再次补充，“好歹我也是有心理医生执照的。”  
樱井翔眉毛一挑，看看在吃薯片的二宫，道：“随便你。”  
然后边解领带边走去卧室。  
松本润于是霸占了二宫和也生活的一半，有关樱井翔的事情全都把二宫和也拒绝在门外。他以恋人的名义住进樱井翔的卧室，换成密码锁却不告诉二宫和也，他丢掉二宫和也的性玩具始终监视二宫和也不让他再有所举动。  
一股强势的铁栅栏把二宫和也堵进笼子里，把锁拷上却把钥匙丢进了深渊。他反复告诫二宫和也对樱井翔有感情是不正常的，因为他们是法律上并且也是实际意义上的收养关系。他让樱井翔以家长的身份多跟二宫的老师同学交流，只给二宫和也留下午餐的精致便当和二宫和也上学前长达两三分钟的长拥。  
樱井翔一度以为可以宁事息人，松本润一改他之前对待二宫和也的方式，不讨好也不温柔，以第三者的态度介入他们之间又强调二宫才是那个第三者，是作为孩子的第三者。他命令樱井翔不要再去触碰他，亲吻他，性交和性交的遐想都不可以出现，樱井翔也按照他说的故意放很多有关父子关系的影片，仿佛只要这样做，他原本和二宫和也病态的联系就可以因为父子地位的加固加深减轻不少。而二宫渴肤症的病症似乎也由樱井翔转移到松本润身上，松本润主动却又意想不到的肢体接触让他少不可见地看到二宫愉悦而放松的神情，就连看他的眼神都变得清澈自然。  
他觉得他终于到了可以和松本润在卧室性交的地步，亲吻松本润的唇比品尝甜品都要享受，他和松本润换着花样在房间里做爱，性欲，对松本润的性欲犹如放闸的库口。  
冬天早已翻篇，无论是记录病症还是登门拜访那位心理医生都显得不再重要，似乎有松本润在，他的生活就能回到正轨。  
无论是樱井翔还是松本润，他们都没发现二宫和也的异常，以为那是他最正常的模样。  
比如他聪明乖巧除了懒和沉迷打游戏没有缺点，他体谅人的细腻令松本润和樱井翔都大吃一惊，他可以慢慢地没那么渴求肌肤接触——是从相叶雅纪来他们家吃饭抱着二宫和也撒娇说“你怎么最近都不要我抱了”的情况下判断的。  
还比如他似乎更喜欢松本润些，樱井翔和松本润吵架他都站在松本润这一边，平常没事也喜欢缩在松本润怀里怎么扯都不走。他不再对樱井翔提出过分的要求，甚至到了刻意避免肢体接触的地步。  
十七八岁的二宫和也撒一下娇这两个快四十的大叔就沦陷了，几乎有求必应。然后二宫和也得意地打游戏，他们欣慰地笑。  
他们一度是这样认为的。  
生活就这样随着夏天的到来步入正轨。  
二宫和也在自己的校服口袋里藏着一把小刀，他烦躁的时候不抽烟也不喝酒——因为他大腿内侧就有被之前所谓的养父拿烟嘴烫伤的痕迹，因为他之前所谓的养父喝醉酒就拿手掐他，直到他的脸涨得通红白眼翻个不停快要闭气才肯放开他。他似乎毫无知觉地在手臂上划，为了不留印子他还特意给刀粘上一层乳胶。他用力把刀子在手腕上手臂上划到红肿，又用头撞击树干撕拉撕拉地把捅进树干里的刀子用尽全力往下拉。  
他趁别人不注意给自行车放气，把曾经欺负他的人都用恶作剧欺负回去。他在曾经对他进行性骚扰的老师桌上用血写去死吧，又把跟踪他们偷拍的照片塞进学生的试卷里。  
没有人知道是二宫和也搞得鬼，连相叶雅纪都不知道。  
直到那个许久没联系的心理医生闯进樱井翔和松本润的家，扯着樱井翔的领子质问樱井翔到底对二宫和也干了什么。  
樱井翔和松本润面面相觑。  
“遗书。”医生把一个厚重的信封甩在他们面前。他本就凸出的眼睛由于怒火更为凸出，甩在茶几上的信封表皮都已经烂了。  
松本润皱眉拿起信封发现是一封简短的遗书和无数照片。  
这些照片打头是相叶雅纪睡觉，不小心把别人家的植物剪断，偷吃朋友的苹果派，越往后翻越触目惊心，有霸凌别人的优等生，几个穿着制服招摇的援交学生，婚外情的老师，强迫学生给自己口交的大人，毫无禁忌摸着小孩子私处的人贩，和从牵手，拥抱，到接吻，上床，换着花样上床的他们。  
松本润深吸一口气把照片冷静地塞进信封，樱井翔却发现他的手不住地发抖。  
医生看看他们，又掏出一封信，同样厚重，把它们分别塞进两者的手心。  
他们不约而同拆开来看，那是二宫和也不知道从什么时候记录的他们的点滴。  
樱井翔在电视台工作，作为公众人物二宫只是把截图打印下来，并未去叨扰他；松本润为了二宫把工作移到了家里，那是他对着电脑里的策划案发愁的样子。照片里有松本润做饭和打扫家务，还有对着二宫和也手机摆出的鬼脸，有樱井翔健身和吃饭，还有自己把雪景球打碎趴在地上万念俱灰的狼狈。他记录松本润和樱井翔给他送的礼物，每一个都有好好保存着，记录松本润和樱井翔每一次吵嘴，或是回想起来令人发笑的过往。  
松本润忍不住落下眼泪又抬起头企图憋回去，樱井翔反复翻了照片良久又把桌上放置的那一份摊开来对比。  
这三组照片相差实在太大，不知是根深蒂固的偏见还是照片昏暗的质感，樱井翔总觉得二宫在憎恶，抗拒第一组照片上的行为，从明显的小恶作剧到病态的跟踪窥视，他想不到这个经常带着悲伤的笑意，用人蓄无害的眼睛渴求他的亲吻和拥抱的少年，竟是躲藏在黑暗中角落里窥探他人生活的贼——而这些拍樱井翔的照片大部分他都知晓，是二宫和也小心翼翼地得到他允许后和他一起完成的，他仿佛还能听到二宫和也让樱井翔看镜头时呼噜噜的小猪笑，半责怪半愉悦地说樱井翔实在太不上相。  
松本润抽出信封里的遗书摊开，三张a4纸夹在一起却只有写在第一张纸上正中央的一句话。  
“死亡是一件很困难的事。”  
白纸，黑字，遗书，署名。  
樱井翔从来没见过二宫和也写出这么工整漂亮的字，像是画了几个小时特地认认真真写的，连笔锋的弧度都细致的控制了。  
家门打开了，二宫和也拎着包回来，撞上心理医生表现出吃惊的模样。  
樱井翔和松本润没有把照片收起来而是就原样摆放，像什么也没发生过似的欢迎二宫和也回家。  
但气氛是一时之间改变不了的。二宫和也看这三个年近四十的男人严肃的脸庞一句话都不打算说，干脆自己打开话匣问：“怎么了？在看什么？”  
“那个nino啊——”还是樱井翔先开口，松本润放松翘起二郎腿靠在沙发上看他。  
“嗯？”  
“活着就不是一件困难的事吗？”

一切像是发生了，却又像是没发生。  
二宫穿着宽松的衬衫叼着避孕套用肩肘爬到樱井翔胯间，挑逗意味地看他一眼把避孕套留在樱井翔挺立的性器上。  
他看到樱井翔深色的西装裤早已浸湿，腹部的汗液顺着肌肉的曲线流到金属的皮带上，从下往上摸索樱井翔上身大敞着，白色衬衫服帖地在身上挂着，露出满是咬痕吻痕的溜肩，他乳粒周围的血痂自然而然地掉了，乳沟被黄油抹过的亮色还没有褪去，此时这位善良温柔的主播先生，正被松本润顶着翘臀的中央，红唇如滴血般艳丽，眼神又迷离地不断渴求着下一波全力的贯穿。  
二宫用唇齿解开他的皮带扣，把他的腿掰开掏出他已经胀得发紫的性器含在嘴里，享受的吮吸起来。  
不一会儿樱井翔嘴里被二宫舔舐的舒适感慨变成了不间断的呻吟，他抓着松本润的衣服求着他们两个人都停下，快让他释放，让他再享受一次高潮。  
二宫和也对松本润说，他爱樱井翔，他爱松本润的恋人。  
不是作为收养关系的爱，是渴望与他肌肤之亲，渴望与他性交，渴望和他一直在一起的一种痛苦而又绵长的情感。  
樱井翔是他的病根。  
只要樱井翔出现在他面前，无条件的给他光明和希望时他就会犯病，好像那个时候谁给的拥抱和亲吻都没有任何作用，所有的肢体接触都不及樱井翔简简单单的一个笑容。  
他二宫和也突破艰难险阻，用了好几年的时间自己从漆黑，昏暗，又侮辱的噩梦中爬了出来，他从渴望别人的爱，到渴望自己的价值，再到他内心深处最柔软的光明被樱井翔毁于一旦，他好像又坠入一如之前无尽的深渊，那是樱井翔带着分寸，带着暖意，带着同情和怜悯的一举一动随着不经意对他的夸奖，不经意的照顾，和本无求却得到的亲昵酿成的过错。  
给一个被轻贱了十五年的人突如其来的尊重和爱意，就和毁了他别无二致。  
二宫和也时常会做梦，梦到混混沌沌一片，有人打他有人骂他有人叫唤他，他在虫鸣中的吵闹声中渐渐清晰了眼前的树叶，阳光透过枝桠轻揉地抚慰他的眼和他的胸脯，那些惯常欺压他的阴影，歇斯底里地在阳光外吵着要欺负他，要侮辱他，要侵犯他，他却什么也听不见。  
松本润那天在帮二宫和也处理自慰后的地毯，阳光蒸发出地毯上的水珠飘蔓在松本润的眼前，二宫和也的语气像久经风霜的百岁老人，缓慢又轻柔的，像夏季临睡前老式风扇的咿呀。  
他趁二宫专注游戏打开樱井翔的记录本，又转头看那个用一只脚搔另一只小腿腹的少年。  
那白皙的，易留痕的小腿上还留着别人抽打的痕迹，短裤口缝处冒出来的肉甚至镶进烫伤痕。  
“请相信我吧。”松本润撑着吸尘器认真地对二宫说，“也相信你自己能从那段灰暗的过去里走出来。”  
“我从第一眼见到你，就没有把你当做孩子看待。”松本润接着说，“孩子的眼睛应该是干净的，亮的，眼睛里装着未知世界的星辰，是带着好奇心来到这个世界的。”  
二宫戏谑地调笑，挠挠脸歪头呢喃，“是吗？”  
“至少你看樱井翔的时候不是。”松本润继续打扫。  
“为什么这么说？”二宫换了坐姿捧着脸问。  
“因为你看樱井翔的眼神和我一样啊。”松本润倒笑了，笑得很坦然。  
松本润不知道从哪里抽出樱井翔的内裤闻了闻然后嫌弃地丢给二宫和也，嘴唇瞥到一边，可眼神分明在自责，“你处理吧。昨天晚上喝多了不小心又和他上床了，快恶心死我了。”  
二宫和也看看手上樱井翔的内裤，又看看松本润，歪歪头吐槽：“莫名其妙。”却还是拎着樱井翔的内裤走到卫生间去洗。  
二宫和也记得现在这个闭着眼扭动腰部操弄樱井翔的男人，在news zero播出时抚摸着他发凉的后背，害羞的给他看早已凸起的裤子，笑着说，“你看，对于樱井主播来说这不是什么怪事。”  
二宫和也的内心前所未有的饱满起来，一股暖意从脚尖蔓延到发丝。他知道自己双耳两颊都红的冒烟，然后不好意思地从松本润的怀抱里钻出，用深呼吸来平稳自己慌乱的情绪。  
松本润是他的疗药。  
松本润对他基本毫无保留。那个樱井翔爱的男人，把自己的心掏出来捧到二宫和也面前，告诉二宫和也他的感情和想法，还鼓励二宫和也，譬如腿根上被烟嘴烫伤的痕迹，不要等别人看到了瞎揣测，不如试着主动去诉说。  
松本润总是温柔地，接纳二宫的全部。二宫和也愈发大胆表达自己对樱井的爱意，松本润也大方接受，并且尽量保持与二宫和也同调。  
樱井翔不在家的日子里他们曾好得穿一条裤子，扭打在床上好像两个都是十三四岁的孩子。  
从那以后二宫和也做的梦变了，他梦中的阴影慢慢被什么东西揭开，他躺在晨昏的交界线上，总能看到满眼的晨光，也总能看到满天的星星。  
松本润把樱井翔摁在沙发上亲吻的照片，是二宫和也最后一次使用那个相机。  
他从课室里逃走，骑单车绕过海边跑去山郊，他把储存卡用石头砸碎，又把相机埋在早已挖好的土墓里。  
他趴在海滩上用三张纸才写出一句好看又工整的话，细致的整理好又投递到陪伴他最久的那位心理医生的信箱。  
很奇怪。他爱松本润可以爱的很坦然，甘愿放手，不求回报的地步。没有占有，也不做要求。  
他白色的衬衫被浑浊的泥巴玷污，而他就甘愿这么躺在泥泞里。他透过树叶眺望天上的太阳，一如他梦里般洒在他的胸膛。  
他的周围是鸟叫，是蝉鸣，是雨后青草的芳香。  
他反复看松本润和樱井翔肌肤之亲甚至性交合的照片不再感到卑劣，他毫无理由地信任松本润，信任这种生理性的冲动和突然跳脱的情绪，是对一个人的喜欢，依赖，最直接又最深刻的证明。  
樱井翔泄在二宫和也嘴里。二宫一口吞下膻味，擦去唇角流出的精液与樱井翔接吻。许是被松本润和二宫和也欺负得紧了，成熟男人虚软地躺在松本润怀里大喘着气。他好不容易睁开一边眼皮，把自己酸痛的腰肢从松本润身上移开，摇摇晃晃迷迷糊糊地爬起，一头栽进放满凉水的洗手池。  
他憋气到顶端立马探出脑袋，湿润的前发不断往西装裤上滴水，他双手从下巴抹至额前凉水从皮肤浸入他的大脑，疲惫仿佛全都消失不见。  
他拿着毛巾擦着脑袋走出浴室看两个坐在一起盯着他看的人。  
一个恋人，一个养子。  
“我们是要构建一种开放式关系吗？”樱井翔问，表情毫无变化就像在问今天晚上吃什么。  
松本润和二宫和也面面相觑。  
“既然如此明天我和nino去办手续把养父的名号摘了吧。”樱井翔继续说，“你们觉得呢？”  
三十七的孩子拉着十八的孩子的手，抬头直视这位稍显狼狈的大人，却找不到语言来回答。  
樱井翔停止擦拭他湿漉漉的刘海，蹲下双双牵起他们的手，又分别温柔地在他们的嘴唇上留下湿软而热烈的一吻。  
樱井翔飞速站起身又继续擦拭他的头发，自言自语家里滤水器是不是该换了，自来水又感觉硬了不少。  
一道晨星划过天际，几点星星占领蓝天，黄昏从天外蔓延至近端，太阳摇曳地坠落直到和月亮分处世界的两端。  
樱井翔叉着腰凝视窗外的日落。视线一瞥电视机背景墙内三个人的合影。  
日夜在樱井翔的眼中交替。  
厨房又准时冒出香烟。


End file.
